Back in Time
by Leia-Ruthenberg
Summary: Harry wakes up in 1993 before his third year at Hogwarts and proceeds to change the outcome.
1. Chapter 1: Going Back

"Now it's time for you to go back," murmured Dumbledore.

"Good bye Professor," said Harry before his world went black.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes only to find himself back in his room in Surrey. Glancing down at what he realised was his thirteen year old body, Harry paled.

"Up!" Screeched a familiar voice and there was the unlocking of his door and Harry groaned. This was not the 'going back' he expected. Getting dressed and making his family breakfast he silently packed his things when his Aunt and Uncle weren't looking before, Harry shrunk it and make his way out of the house before apparating to the outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

Pulling his baggy hoodie up over his head he passed into diagon alley, heading straight for Gringotts. Nodding to the guards outside the bank Harry made his way to one of thee tellers.

"Buisness?" asked the teller without looking up.

"An inheritance test please?" said Harry dropping his hood. Glancing up, the goblin did a double take when he saw the scar on Harry's head.

"Follow me." Said the goblin before leading Harry to a large but plain office with an old goblin sitting behind a desk looking at Harry over his spectacles.

"Lord Ragnarok, Mister Potter for an inheritance test." Said the teller before bowing and leaving the room. Sitting down Harry faced Lord Ragnarok who pulled out a piece of parchment.

"This parchment is magical that, when a drop of blood is placed upon it, it will show us your inheritance." Said Ragnarok to Harry, taking out a knife and handing it to him.

Taking the knife, Harry pricked his finger and let a droplet fall to the paper. Soon, blood red words began to drawn themselves upon the page and Lord Ragnarok picked it up, eyes widening in disbelief.

Reading it aloud, he said:

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Son of James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans**

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Potter –**

Vault 8: 520,800,485,000 Galleons; 110,000 Sickles; 34,700 Knuts

Properties: Potter Manor

Cottage – Godric's Hollow

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Peverell –**

Vault 10: 10,450,000 Galleons; 200,000 Sickles; 65,000 Knuts

Properties: Peverel Place – London

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor –**

Vault 3: 7,150,000 Galleons; 84,000 Sickles; 12,560 Knuts

Properties: ¼ Hogwarts

 **The House of Gaunt –**

Vault 684: 200,000 Galleons

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin –**

Vault 4: 7,535,000 Galleons; 14,500 Sickles; 7,000 Knuts

Properties: ¼ Hogwarts

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Emrys –**

Vault 1: 850,598,005,879 Galleons; 124,500 Sickles; 4 Knuts

Properties: Merlin Castle

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Black – HEIR**

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Bolden –**

Vault 12: 134,456,273,278 Galleons; 345,394 Sickles; 3,209 Knuts

Properties: Bolden Castle

Bolden Lakes

 **The Noble House of Francis –**

Vault 52: 84,958,456 Galleons

Properties: Francis Greens

Francis Forest

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw –**

Vault 5: 5,450,000 Galleons; 45,000 Sickles; 11,500 Knuts

Properties: ¼ Hogwarts

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff –**

Vault 5: 3,650,000 Galleons; 11,000 Sickles; 3,500 Knuts

Properties: ¼ Hogwarts

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Lefay –**

Vault 2: 256,406,203,294 Galleons; 456,708,273 Sickles; 36,372 Knuts

Properties: Lefay Manor

Stone Cottage

 **TOTAL- 1, 246, 787, 880, 207 Galleons; 458, 893, 667 Sickles; 173, 845 Knuts**

"Woah," Breathed Harry.

"Upon accepting Lordship, you will be emaciated and have full control over yourself and your seats. Do you wish to do this?" asked Ragnarok.

Nodding Harry accepted the head of house rings which merged into one and sat beautifully on his finger.

Remembering that Mrs Weasley somehow had a key to his vault Harry asked if there had been any unauthorised withdrawals.

"Other than you own, there has been yearly withdrawals to both the Weasley and Dumbledore accounts for care." And Harry fumed. He'd always trusted Dumbledore and considered the Weasley's family but taking money without his permission was a step too far.

"I want it all back. They were not authorised to do such a thing! Is there anything else I should know of." asked Harry.

"The wills of your parents were sealed by Mister Dumbledore upon their deaths, I advise you read them and make your decisions from there."

Nodding Harry took the mention documents and spent the rest of the day researching them. He found out about his Godfather Sirius Black, and that Peter Pettigrew was a secret keeper yet Black was blamed for it. He found out about Remus Lupin and his condition and thought it strange that no one bothered to mention any of this to him.

Entering the vaults Harry gathered up his parents journals and spent the next few days staying in the Leaky Cauldron, reading them.

Shopping, Harry got a new wardrobe (Both Muggle and Magical), a new multi-compartment trunk, books on all the subjects his parents mentioned and more.

* * *

Drawing up designs for an idea Harry made his way back to the bank to submit plans for a special island on his property the bolden lakes called Unity Island. Where he'd make a place for everyone to live, Squibs, werewolves, wizards alike.

Harry took his portkey he was given by Ragnarok and was whisked away to Potter Manor.


	2. Chapter 2: Letters

_Dear Mr Lupin,_

 _I've recently come across my parents journals and they have mentioned you quite frequently. I have a lot I need to discuss with you, some of which I can't explain in a letter. But let start by telling you that you're no longer alone._

 _Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper, not Sirius Black; it says so in the journals. Sirius was wrongly imprisoned and I am to believe that Peter is still alive._

 _I'm going to try and send a letter to Sirius asking to join me here at Potter Manor and I wish for you to as well. You've been keyed into the wards so you merely have to floo over._

 _There's much more I need to discuss with you but I wish to explain it in person._

 _Sincerely, Harry Potter._

* * *

Harry sealed the letter and passed it to Hedwig. "To Remus Lupin, Hedwig." said Harry before turning back to his desk.

* * *

 _Dear Sirius Black,_

 _I know you are innocent. I've been reading my parents journals and they mention the swap they did between yourself and Peter Pettigrew._

 _I also know that you believe him to be alive, and I wish to help you get your revenge; but in time! This letter is a portkey, say 'sanctuary' and you will be sent here to Potter Manor._

 _I have more I need to discuss with you and Mr Lupin who I have informed of the situation, but it needs to be done in person._

 _Sincerely, Harry Potter._

* * *

Harry then set it aside, waiting for Hedwig to return.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

Waking up the next day Harry was grateful to see Hedwig back with a reply from Remus saying he was willing to listen to what I wanted to say and that he'd be here later that day. Next second there was a popping noise and a very shaggy Sirius Black appeared before Harry.

"Harry," he breathed. Harry simply smiled before casting a scourgify, washing away 12 years of grime before jumping into Sirius' surprised arms.

Holding Sirius at arm length Harry smiled.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, but we'll wait for Moony, okay?" Said Harry, dragging Sirius over to a plate of food that was left out. "Eat!"

Sirius happily obliged, so they sat in companionable silence. Suddenly the fire flared a Remus stepped out of the fireplace. He stopped short seeing the clean Sirius chatting happily with Harry.

"So it was true, you really did switch?" Asked Remus, joining them at the table and Harry placed a plate of food in front of him too.

"Yes, and that rat got away!" he growled pulling out the newspaper clipping and pointing to the rat of Ron's shoulder, causing Remus to gasp.

* * *

"I have to tell you something," Said Harry, changing the mood again as the two adults watched him as they ate. "I'm not exactly from this time." Said Harry bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Remus curiously.

"I mean, just the other day I was 17 and in the middle of a battle and when I woke up I'm suddenly in my thirteen year old body again. It's a long story." Said Harry, and he began his tale of his adventures.

* * *

It was late when Harry finished the story, by which all three of them had fallen asleep on the lounge, curled up together.

* * *

 _Dear Madam Bones,_

 _It has come to my attention that my godfather, Sirius Black, received no trial. That he simply found himself in Azkaban. I've recently come across evidence that suggests that Sirius Black was not the secret keeper for the Potters. It was in fact Peter Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters and there is evidence to suggest he is still alive._

 _I wish to reopen the Black case and give my godfather the proper opportunity to prove his innocence._

 _Sincerely Harry Potter._


End file.
